Vehicles may be equipped with one or more hatches that may be located on a roof to provide ventilation and/or enable passenger escape in an emergency situation.
Known hatches may protrude from the vehicle roof by several inches, and may require multiple operators to position and secure the hatch onto the vehicle roof during assembly.